Dynamic Duo
by Arienna Natalitha
Summary: Stories about Your Everyday and Not-so Everyday Dynamic Couple. Ulquiorra and Orihime. A little fluff ahead!
1. UlquiHime

* * *

Dynamic Duo

-Part I-

"UlquiHime"

_Written By Arienna_

She could only stared at the crescent moon with that sad and lonely look of hers. Inside that big and spaced room she inhabit, Orihime couldn't help this feelings of afraid and loneliness. The only person she could talk with is Ulquiorra alone, and that's limited on meal time only. That's why, even though she fears him a little bit, she too, looked forward to their meeting since he's the only one she could talk to.

"Hmm... I wonder what's Tatsuki-chan doing at the moment...?" the next thing she knew, she started talking to herself. "Has she eaten yet? I wonder... if she misses me...?"

Orihime got up from the couch. She began to grow bored of lying motionlessly like that, ans she was thinking of walking around her room--yet again.

But suddenly, something turned her frozen.

A small brown-coloured creature with some kind of white wings ignorantly walked freely on the wall. It wagged it's wings for a moment before walking freely again.

Orihime's face turned pale. "Eeeeeeeeh... is-n't t-t-hat...?"

Without any warning, the cockroach flew directly to Orihime's face.

"Eeeeehhhh!! Tsubaki!!_"_

--

Ulquiorra was puzzled by the unusual level of noise inside Inoue Orihime's room. He was busy beating up Grimmjow's real life size action figure when he heard the commotion. And that's why he's marching down the hall to her room at the moment, looking irritated. And he have to admit that he's quite surprised when he opened the door, only to find almost all of the things in that room has been sliced into some pieces.

"This is..."

"_Koten Zasshun! I reject!!"_

He once again startled by the sudden dash of light--which comes from his right side. He glanced upon his left side and found a cockroach-hollow, seemingly dead as its body has been cut into two by Inoue Orihime's Shun Shun Rikka.

"Explain, woman," he turned his sight directly to Orihime's face--who's kneeling on the floor, "what in the 'God's Most Sexiest Creature' had happened here?"

She was trying to catch her breath, "Hhh.. hh... not in the human world, not in Las Noches, that creature exist everywhere!!"

"..."

While still kneeling, Orihime inhaled and exhaled a deep breath and started to explain what just happened. She was frightened by that cockroach because it suddenly flew towards her face, so she spontaneously activated Tsubaki. But that creature always managed to flee whenever Orihime launch her attack. So in the end, she had to use all of her efforts and willingness to kill it so she would feel safe again, and she managed it just now.

"...I see. So that's what happens..."

"So, Ulquiorra-san..." Orihime continued, "you should be ashamed of yourself!! I know you took a liking with everything that had to do with 'trash', but please consider your Guest's comfort!! Especially if that Guest is a woman!!"

"..."

"And you should provide Orihime an Insect Poison, just in case. You don't want this building to be sliced apart, do you...?" she said with a threatening voice.

"..."

_And that's just one of the many days Ulquiorra spent with Orihime. The show is just starting..._

"Um, Ulquiorra-san, are you intending to throw away that cockroach's corpse...? Hey--stop staring at it! It makes me sick--aaaaaaaaacckkkk!!"

The scene Orihime just watched was Ulquiorra, putting the dead cockroach into his mouth and swallowed it right away. He then turned his body, ignoring the freaking out Orihime behind, and told her to clean up this mess before lunch.

--

**A/N: My... first attempt to actually write a multi-chaptered story. Hehehe... one of my couplings which I think would make a very interesting progress if they paired up with each other... XD**

* * *


	2. UlquiHime Part II

++ The Continuation of Dynamic Duo: Part II ++

. Arienna .

* * *

I could die if we keep going on like this forever. And I didn't think I could said that out loud. To him. The infamous goth-emo espada.

It was another bo-ring day on the bedroom-like prison Aizen gave me. Another meal brought from the cell-keeper, Ulquiorra. Thing has gotten somewhat more awkward around us, since that cockroach incident (and my bloody-of-the-month time), so I'm not really sure how I'm suppossed to behave. Even if he didn't seem to care about it at all.

"Ne, Ulquiorra-san," I dared myself to start up the conversation. "How was the birth process of an arrancar goes?"

From the start, his gaze was locked to mine. And he had only made a frown out of my question, staring at me more intently.

"Deal your own damn problem, woman," he replied monotonously.

I swear, I could've ripped off that riddiculous costume he wears with my nails, right at that moment. But judging by our already strained relationship and that roach incident which had gotten us into an unwanted mess, I managed to restrain myself.

"You know what," I said all casually, "seeing that there's nothing better for me to do here, an idea of cracking my skull open crossed my mind." I put a mushroom inside my mouth and began to chew it as if I'm having lunch at a restaurant with my friend. "But then I thought, human brains are way too boring. I've seen more than enough at my science subject. So I was thinking about barging my way out and found some innocent arrancar who just happened to be close by, and sliced their skull open. Since, I know that there's no way you would agree to be my subject."

Still no reaction. You would think that I've gotten used to that after I spent my time here for a while. But, my mind is still active at finding new ways for me to harass him because he ignored me.

"What do you think of my idea, Ulquiorra... san?" I blinked at him several times.

"Do you think I would give a damn?" he said, still not blinking. "My job was to watch over you and keep you alive until it was not necessary anymore. Do you think I would give a slight glance about your antics?"

"..."

Wow, he's really moody today. "Ulquiorra-san, are you PMS-ing too?"

This was his time to turn silent all of the sudden.

"Whatever useless thing crossed your little brain, I suggest you keep it to yourself," he adviced me. "Even if I don't intervene, do you think others would just stand still and watched everything falling apart? I know that you're not quite of a thinker, but couldn't you at least figure that much?"

Was it just me, or I just saw a tinge of annoyance on his face? What did I do today that deserve this preaching of his? I'm sure on the previous occassions where I was attempting to open up conversations with him, he would only replied with a silence or a grunt. But did he actually responded to me today? Surely he's not still mad about 'that' incident, isn't he?

"Umm... did something happened?"

"What made you think something had happened?" he asked, curious.

"Eh... you're moody and more talkative today... usually, you would just give me a short 'hn' or ignored me, right...?"

Suddenly, he wasn't staring at me anymore. His eyes fluttering around on the floor, and if I didn't know any better, I swear I could've mistaken him for being nervous. Because, if he doesn't want to look at me, all he have to do is to not look at me. Beside, he watched me like a hawk earlier, so why should he be nervous now...?

_Earlier..._

Ulquiorra didn't want to take any risk. He had been investigating this so-called occurence which only female humans experience carefully. It was not easy, finding references for such a thing, with them being the arrancar, living in this hollow and enormous place and all... he was lucky that he found some books regarding this 'womanhood' matter.

At first, he doesn't fully understand. Women are supossed to have this 'period' a couple of days within a month. Because the sperm doesn't fertilize the eggs (which is present on every normal women), the wall somehow breaks down and so, they got flushed away... he figured that it was probably something like that.

While the dirty blood got flushed away, the stomach will feel pain, and sometimes the body got paralyzed worse than it may seemed. And the hormones often got unstable, thus leading them to be very sensitive.

Hmm, that explains a lot about how much of a psycho she had become these last days.

He didn't want that kind of incident to be repeated, because it was too bothersome for him to wash all of that blood-stained clothes. Why the hell did their uniform had to be white, of all colours? Couldn't Aizen pick something more dark, like, black or something? Oh, right. That was what those Shinigami wears. Cursed them for picking ahead of us! Ulquiorra thought.

Okay, enough cursing. Enough complaining. At that moment, he was already researching some kinds of herbal medicine for lessening the pain of the uterus (he figured that maybe it could lessen her peevish mood, thus lessening his headache) and a few kinds of food that's healthy to eat at her condition. He even had to cook them by himself, because the person in charge of her foods just ruined everything.

But suddenly, in the middle of his preparation, he felt somebody's reiatsu approached him in the kitchen.

"Well, well, well," that person with his extremely familiar voice spoke up, "it's a rare thing I get to see here."

Turning his glance towards the source of the voice, Ulquiorra frowned. "You need anything?"

"Oh, just ignore my presence. I don't want to disturb your precious cooking time," he said all sarcastically.

"Done," answered Ulquiorra. He then resumed his cooking.

Grimmjow made his way to the refrigerator, and scanned the whole box. "What the hell? Why does grass end up in the ref'? And what the hell is this stinky wood? Where are the meats, Ulquiorra?"

"..." Ulquiorra did not say anything.

"Oi!"

"..." still no reaction from the fourth Espada.

This annoys Grimmjow greatly, as he hate being ignored by anyone, even if he asked for it in the first place. He slammed the freezer's door and he marched to the spot where Ulquiorra was seen cutting vegetables, ready to launch a quick punch on his face. But on the last minute, Ulquiorra managed to dodge Grimmjow's attack and his fist ended up shattering the vegetables Ulquiorra has been cutting.

"Didn't we agree to ignore each other?" Ulquiorra demanded monotonously, but with slight irkyness on his tone.

"Where did all the meat gone to?!" this time, Grimmjow managed to grasp Ulquiorra's collar, and he grasp it hard.

"Will you please release your hand? Your dirty hand will stained my clean uniform," he calmly replied to his fellow's fierce question.

"Don't. Freakin. Ignore me!" Grimmjow shouted angrily. "Just answer the God damn question before I ripped your fucking head off your fucking neck!"

Once again, Ulquiorra was found frowning. Whether he felt preassured by Grimmjow's threat or he found his face awfully close to him, hence making him spit on Ulquiorra's face. And judging by the person we're questioning, it's most likely not the earlier.

"Get away from my face, you spitball. Do you not realize that you spat a lot amount of liquid at my face?"

Grimmjow understand that he won't get what he want by just talking to him. It's useless, as Ulquiorra would only reply useless remark about trivial things, ignoring every words he threw at him. The only way out of this repartee of his would be a fist fight, think Grimmjow.

"Ulquiorra!"

"The meats are in the meat container, you blockhead. It's on the bottom of the refrigerator. I bet you didn't searched the whole thing, did you?"

And when the heat was just unbearable for them, someone came and both of them were forced to break their farce apart.

"Oya, Grimmjow and Ulquiorra. Hello there, it's been a while, ain't it?"

Standing there with his usual fox-like grin and his usual annoying Silver hair, was Gin Ichimaru.

"Ulquiorra, what are you doin?" seeing an interesting sight ahead of him, he couldn't help but to grin wider. "You're suppossed to deliver Orihime-chan's food rather than playin' around with Grimmy, remember?"

Grimmjow was about to complain about the way Ichimaru called his name when his face was being smacked by Ulquiorra's fist. "I was preparing when someone interrupted me. Move aside, you're in the way." He addressed Grimmjow coldly.

"Ne, ne, Grimmjow, come 'ere a sec," Ichimaru gestured an invitating hand.

"WHAT!" reluctantly, Grimmjow stepped closer to Ichimaru and he sees what that older man points at; one of the book Ulquiorra used for references, and the one he hasn't get rid off from the kitchen table.

At first, Grimmjow showed some uncertainty over what he had read. He had a little trouble connecting the little pieces together. But then after a while, he exchanged some devious glance with Ichimaru.

"Haha... is he for real?"

"Can't ya see the obvious?"

"But maybe he was just reading that for fun. Y'know."

"Name one normal man who read this kind of stuff."

"Well... can't. Damn, you're right."

"Or maybe he..." Ichimaru whispered something on Grimmjow's ear which made both of them grinned even wider. "Don't you think that's possible?"

"Gehehehe..."

"Now, now, don't drool! Let's just ask the person himself."

"Yeah. 'cause he would handle this very well."

"C'mon, don't cha feel curious 'bout it?"

By this time, the chattering behind Ulquiorra's back had become not unnoticable for him anymore. He simply could not bear the idea of people trying to interfere with his work. Moreover, these two people behind him sounded like they were actually talking about him, which just irritates him all the more.

"You two," Ulquiorra said, while turning his back in sort of annoyed way, "could you please get out of here? You're ruining my concentration."

"We were almost whispering, Ulquiorra," Ichimaru said in defense.

"That made it worse. At any rate, will you leave? Or at least don't talk. You were the one who told me I couldn't mess around with my orders..."

"Oy, did you make her pregnant or something?" all of the sudden, Grimmjow spoke up.

That sudden question manage to put Ulquiorra into a deep frown. What the hell does this moron crapping about? Where the hell did that idea even crossed his mind?

"B'coz men, humans or not, would not read things involving women and pregnancy," he continued.

Ulquiorra fell silent.

_Back to Orihime and Ulquiorra_

"Well?" I raised my voice, demanding an answer from him.

"Just eat, Orihime Inoue," he replied briskly.

I pouted, but still spooned some rice on my plate to my mouth. Sheesh, how hard eactly should I try in order to at least have a conversation with him? Technically, I am also a part in Aizen-san's team, so shouldn't he at least talk to me or treat me like his comrade?

"Was it because some trouble arise within your circle?" I asked him again, a bit irritated.

"What circle?"

"You know... you and your comrades. You're not bickering with Grimmjow-san again, right?" I asked him accusingly.

He peered me down with his usual 'you're annoying' glance. And he didn't say anything afterwards, which lead me to believe that what I said is correct.

"You are...?"

"Eat before you talk, woman," he asnwered, still ignoring me.

Grr... is he going to do that everytime I asked something? Keep avoiding me like that? Yeah, like hell I would let him treat me that way!

"Ulquiorra-san! Stop evading each of my questions!" I was finally at my limit. "The common courtesy is to answer when people ask you something! You didn't even answered any of my question and it ticks me off, you know. How would you feel if you was being ignored by someone?"

I was trying really hard to read his expression, but I could only guess that he's annoyed. I couldn't really tell if he was frowning or not, since he has no eyebrows, but... if you look closely, there was a frown.

The two of us stood in a tense silence, neither would say anything. I managed to maintain my scowl and my stern look at him.

"Even if I told you what, you should keep out of it. Curiousity killed the cat, remember?" he finally relented. "You should learn to stick your nose outside people's business from now on. Now, continue eating."

"But--"

He didn't gave me any chance to finish my sentence. He pushed me down to the couch and I ended up only a few inch away from his face.

"Do not think that I am not afraid of harming you, Orihime Inoue. My duty was just to keep you alive, not to entertain you or to pamper you. Understood?"

For a moment there, I felt a sudden stir in my heart. It beats faster and faster--but out of fear and shock. I realized that I may have done foolish things, pestering him and preassuring him with my personal demand, while on the other hand, I know that he's fully capable of slicing my body into two pieces. But because he was suppossed to keep me alive and refrain from doing it, I always thought that he would not harm me in any way, even if I acted like a baby to him.

Well, I guess I was wrong.

"Erm... Ulquiorra-san?" I carefully looked up to him. "I'm sorry. I won't do it again. Can you please step aside so I could finish my meal?"

I could feel his gaze tensed on mine. Slowly, I could also felt his grasp on my shoulder loosen. "Very well," he said, while slowly shifting his body off mine.

But suddenly...

"Ulquiorra--"

The door was opened and there stood Grimmjow, eyes widened at the sight before him. Ulquiorra has not fully stand up from his last position, and his right arm was still extended to my shoulder. Gah! I totally freaked out and I instinctively raised my body up.

But unfortunately... my forehead crashed Ulquiorra's face.

"Hmpf!"

"Ah- I'm really sorry, Ulquiorra-san!" I cried.

"Oh, sorry. You guys were eating, huh?" Grimmjow asked with a grin. "But I have to ruin your special meal time, 'coz Aizen needs all the Espadas rite now."

Still rubbing his face, Ulquiorra nodded. "I understand." He then peered at me again.

"Eh... I'm sorry. I'll be sure to finish my lunch," I answered with a sweatdrop.

After one last menacing glance, he finally decided to to leave. Sigh.

Strangely, even though he already left, I still could feel my heart thumping. I couldn't focused my eyes and the food suddenly turned tasteless. I didn't remember any of the stuff I ate, because I couldn't concentrate with my heart wouldn't stop throbbing so hard. I told myself that Ulquiorra wouldn't hurt me if I behave accordingly. I won't be harmed if I didn't do anything stupid.

But when I remember that he was so close to me... gaaah!

~~++ End ++~~

Rena: I guess growing proccess is not always pretty... I'm having some sort of dilemma right now. But somehow, this idea struck me and I have to write it down, as immature the outcome is.

Encourage criticsm are most welcome!


End file.
